Russia
New_USSR.png Two-headed-Eagle.jpg flag-russia-big.jpg OLD AND NEW RUSSIAN SYMBOLS.jpg 'Overview' ' altai1.jpg 2011_classic.jpg opabin-poll-with-needles.jpg top-10-daniel-1.jpg ' The state of Russia after WW3 was seen by some as a recessive push and by others as a push for the better. In the current state of Russia, which was arguably one of the countries that took the least amount of damage due to it being the largest continent in the world, Russian governments didn’t falter or disbanding but they did change up dramatically. Due to the introduction of the omega gene, Russia’s economy did indeed collapse, and just like after the collapse of the USSR a free market economy emerged, organized criminal groups began to take over Russia's economy, with many ex-KGB, Maru Jitai soldiers and veterans of the WW3 offering their skills to the local gangs and crime bosses. With the government not having a very strong influence on the country and adapting a more “the rich live rich and the poor live poor” attitude, the majority of the vast land of mother Russia was left to its own devices. The Russians are a proud people and have managed to maintain a community all to its own, alive and well in some areas, but in other areas there its considered a “No man’s land.” Russia is so huge It contains at least 15 secret cities with locations and areas unknown to anyone outside of the country. Some of these areas have been converted to suit the local union, religion, or faction that governs said area. While Russia is a divided land, in its divisions lay structure, something that even after the third world war, they strive to have better than their north American counterparts. Russia all things considered holds a massive amount of resources that make it arguably the most stable and non radioactive country to exist after the war. All of the radiation is trapped in a lake known as lake karachay in Russia and is considered the most radioactive place in the entire world at large. Opposite of this 2% of the worlds unfrozen fresh water is in lake Baikal. 'Noteable Locations' St.Petersburg: Once a proud part of Russian history, is now a barren waste land of sex, drugs, plague, and death. The town is filled with balls to the wall hooligans, and murderous individuals. Even the children of young ages are either sold for sex or live horrible abusive lives. The economy in the town is worthless, a once holy and valued land reduced to a shadow of what it once used to be. Moscow: In what used to be the capital of Russia and it’s political base of operations, is now run completely by the Mother Bear Mafia. The government officials went into hiding in some unknown parts of Russia, and as such the territory of Moscow became the target for mafioso’s and gangs alike. There was a civil war that lasted for 5 years until Boris Dragonov lead his men to victory, thus claiming the town as their own, and with great pride. They’d held control over this town for over 30 years, allowing other members and gangs to run the streets as well as long as they don’t get to out of hand. Should they do so however they are dealt with immediately. It’s the most prosperous land, the richest for agriculture and farming, and the most populated area in all of Russia. Kazan: A large and great powerful city, the only one to remotely rival Moscow, and home to the only gang who can remotely rival Mother Bear; The Twin Hammers. The Twin hammers rule Kazan with an iron fist in a more democratic fashion than Moscow who is run by one man. They favor more erratic and less organized approaches to how they run things, often letting people do as they please and killing the ones who get in their way. While not as wealthy as Moscow, they make up for it by having the best defense force, the most brutal to downright dirty tactics and all of their forest or heavily populated with an abundance of Werebears. It’s for this reason, Moscow hasn’t been able to impede on them or take them by force as their methods of defense were to unpredictable. Tensions between the two cities have been rising for years, but aside from that the people here are much less hospitable and don’t take kindly to strange faces. Lake Baikal & Lake Karachay: Lake Baikal is a completely neutral territory that has been unoccupied for years. Peaceful settlers and nature enthusiast roam the lands in search of peace and answers, inner epiphanies and other soul searching rewards. The water here is fresh, pure, clean, with no need for technology or preservatives to make it so. In fact the water itself is said to have near superhuman healing properties, able to cure any alignment and make a person immune to all of their biological weaknesses for a short period of time. Opposite of this is Lake Karachay….the most radioactive place on the planet. It’s said by not just Russia but the world at large that the most haneous, foul, disgusting, and scary radioactive creatures inhabit this area. The world, Russia specifically is lucky that the specimens born and raised here can’t leave this area, for their bodies have become dependent on the level of concentrated radiation here, however if this barrier were to be broken for any reason, there would be well over 10 species of creatures to make their presences known to the world at large. No human or metahuman can venture into these lands unscathed, and the ones that do never return to tell the tale. Yekaterinburg: Yekaterinburgis more than likely the most peaceful place in Russia to inhabit. While there are more than likely dozens of other cities untouched by massive crowds and societies, has helped almost every town when the needed it. They have the largest fertile land and grow the most abundant crops, meaning that they make the most money in the entire state, even with Moscow leading the human and superhuman trafficking ring. Category:Earth Locations Category:Location Category:Russia Category:Stars & Stripes Saga